


Public speaking

by FrenchMartiniPlease



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchMartiniPlease/pseuds/FrenchMartiniPlease
Summary: Prompt fill for Anora @anora_solo at Reylo promptsAu where Rey is marrying Ben’s best friend and he pays Ben to object to the wedding as a joke. Rey doesn’t say I do and calls off the wedding; because if she truly loved her fiancé, her heart wouldn’t have skipped a beat when Ben stood from the crowd and said he loved her.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Public speaking

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Anora @anora_solo at Reylo prompts
> 
> Au where Rey is marrying Ben’s best friend and he pays Ben to object to the wedding as a joke. Rey doesn’t say I do and calls off the wedding; because if she truly loved her fiancé, her heart wouldn’t have skipped a beat when Ben stood from the crowd and said he loved her.

“I never meant to...” 

“I know.” 

“But now I can’t...” 

“Hush, I know.” 

.... 

_“Ben, this is Rey, my girlfriend.”_

_“It’s nice to meet you Rey.”_

_“Likewise, Ben.”_

…. 

“Grab some sweats and a hoodie of mine and I’ll find the keys for my parents lodge.” 

“Can we slow down a minute?” 

“Rey, about fifty folk are going to be pounding on my front door any minute now, this isn’t the time to go slow.” 

“I never thought when I put this dress on this morning, I’d be taking it off myself at the end of the day.” 

“Sweetheart, if you had worn that dress for me, I’d peel it from your body kissing every inch of skin I exposed but you wore it for him. So please change and I’ll buy you anything you want on the drive up” 

... 

_“Don’t you think it’s a bit quick? I mean Rey’s great and all but Hux, you’ve only been dating for five months. I usually haven’t even told someone I love them by that point.”_

_“I can’t bear the thought of her getting away. She’s all I want. ”_

_“I get that. But how do you know you’re all she wants?”_

_“Anyone would think you don’t like her, Ben.”_

_“Of course I like her, she’s definitely the best person you’ve dated but...”_

_“You over think things, you should be spontaneous every now and then.”_

_“Maybe.”_

... 

“Please kiss me.” 

“I don’t want to rush things.” 

“You’re not.” 

“When I kiss you I don’t want you to be thinking of him.” 

“I won’t be. I... shouldn’t maybe say this but... sometimes when I was kissing him, I’d be thinking of you. So if you could kiss me, I promise there won’t be room for anyone else in my mind.” 

“Rey, you better be sure because once I start, I’m not going to be able to stop.” 

“I don’t want you to stop.” 

“The first time I saw you, I felt ... God I felt ... I don’t know how to describe it. “ 

“There’s no need to explain, I felt it too.” 

… 

_“Does he always leave you waiting in restaurants like this?”_

_“He's busy, his work is manic at the moment.”_

_“Sometimes it feels like I spend more time with you than he does.”_

_“Yes, but I’m excellent company so you don’t mind.”_

_“No, I don’t mind.”_

… 

“Did you mean it?” 

“Rey, sweetheart -" 

“Don’t sweet talk me, Solo. Did you mean it?” 

“Every word.” 

…. 

_“When was the last time he put you first before his precious work?”_

_“All the time. Snoke has him leading on an HR project that could revolutionize how the whole company runs. It’s important to him.”_

_“And you’re not? You’re his fiancee Rey_.” 

_“There’ll be plenty of time for Hux and I after the wedding.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Stop grumping, you are the worst substitute date ever.”_

_“Listen, I only said I’d be you’re plus one at Finn’s wedding, to help you out. I never promised to be charming or even to dance.”_

_“Ben Solo, this is me, what made you think you could get through tonight without at least a couple of dances?”_

_“One dance. No more. And I won’t enjoy it.”_

_“Thank you, Ben”_

…. 

“We shouldn’t have. Oh God, what have we done?” 

….... 

_“I don’t know Hux. This seems like a bad idea.”_

_“You know Rey will find it hysterical.”_

_“If it was happening to someone else maybe but not on her wedding day. Your wedding day. It’ll be on the wedding video and everything.”_

_“Yes and I’m going to make sure the camera man is focussed on her face when you object. It’ll be classic.”_

_“Hux, no, I’m not standing up and objecting at your wedding. Think how much that’d hurt Rey.”_

_“She’d get over it. Trust me, she’ll see the funny side.”_

_“I doubt it.”_

_…._

_“_ I’ll never be forgiven for this.” 

“I forgive you.” 

... 

_“Why isn’t Rose doing this with you?”_

_“She already did. We narrowed it down to these last two dresses and I can’t pick between them. I thought having a male perspective would be helpful.”_

_“Then why the hell is Finn not here?”_

_“He’s still on his honeymoon. Don’t act as if you don’t know.”_

_“Rey, you do know I’m Hux’s best friend not yours?”_

_“I know. I also know married life is going to be so much easier if Hux's friends like me. It’s all part of my master plan. Anyway, what do you think?"_

_“ You look...you look...”_

_“If it's that bad you can’t even find words to describe it, I'll try on the other one._ ” 

_“No, you look perfect. Perfect.”_

_“Aw look, I nearly made you cry.”_

_“It’s all the flowers in here. They’re going for my hayfever_.” 

…. 

“Ben, I’ve just run out on my wedding.” 

“I noticed.” 

“I just left my wedding. To Hux. What do I do now?” 

“Can I be presumptuous and suggest it’s more like ‘What do we do now?' if you’re ok with that.” 

“Ok, Ben, what do we do now?” 

“We need to get out of here" 

… 

_“You’re a good friend Ben. Don’t make that face, you are.”_

_“I admit it you’re easy to get on with and if I didn’t help out, you’d waiting for ever for Hux to get round to it.”_

_“We were picking my wedding dress, Ben, the groom can’t see that.”_

_“Right.”_

…. 

“I object.” 

“I’m sorry?” 

“I, I object. This wedding can’t go ahead.” 

“As the officiant of this ceremony I must hear on what grounds?” 

“Yes, Ben, on what grounds?” 

“Because it should be you and I up there. Because, for me, Rey, it will only ever be you and I. I can’t stand here and let you make a commitment to another man without you ever knowing how I feel. It’s the most selfish thing I’ve ever done, I know and I’m sorry. But I love you, I love you, it's wrong but God help me I do. I had to let you know. Hux, forgive me, I’m a terrible friend. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’ll go.” 

“Wait.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this, might come back and expand later when I don't have other WIPs


End file.
